Ghostly Eyes
by PolarBear21685
Summary: This is a story I just thought of right now and it seems pretty cool if I do say so myself. :o) If I had the chance to write an episode of "Witchblade", this is how it would go...


I can see her from miles away...I can see her when I dream. I can see her wherever I am. That's not what scares me. What scares me is...well, you'll soon know.  
  
Christmas in New York. How...charming. I hate the cold. I was born for the warm weather. I couldn't believe it when my mother told me we were moving here. Ever since we moved, I've been having these...dreams...  
  
For the past month, I've strolled down the street window shopping alone during the day, looking for that perfect present for the chosen one. There's no one gift you can give someone like that. She probably wouldn't understand what it meant anyways.  
  
I walk down the street at the same time everyday and I usually go down the same streets. My head is always down and my brown curly hair covers most of my face. I wear my black leather pants and my gray turtleneck as I stop every once in awhile to gaze in a window. My mind makes the world go deaf and I never hear the usual sounds of life. Today was different, though.  
  
As I was walking, I actually heard something and it startled me so. I looked up quickly and saw her. I saw her walking down the street with her head held high. I stopped and stared right at her. She stopped in her tracks as she noticed me for the first time ever.  
  
~*Sarah's Point of View*~  
  
It was another day. It was another boring yet interesting day. You ever get that feeling when you think someone is watching you...that they can see every move you make without you ever knowing it? Well, today I felt that way for sure.  
  
I was walking down the street and all of a sudden this girl is just standing there...staring at me. Ever since I encountered the Witchblade, these sort of things were normal. I never gave them much thought...but this was different. I looked at her, and it seemed that time had stood still for her and her alone. All the people around her were bustling about and seemed to not even know she existed. It seemed like I was the only one who saw.  
  
We stared at each other for a few minutes, and when I blinked, she was gone.  
  
~*Kelly*~  
  
I needed to get out of there - fast. I ran away...I had to. It could have been dangerous. Even though I am not looking at her, I can see her in my mind. That is what scares me. I decided I needed to get a cup of hot chocolate and get out of the cold so I did just that.  
  
I went into a nearby coffee house and took a table that was in one of the corners. All of a sudden I didn't feel thirsty anymore and just sat there and enjoyed the warmth. I looked outside and watched the people go by, amazed at how different people really were.  
  
As I looked up, there she was.  
  
~*Sarah*~  
  
Jake and Danny wanted some coffee, so of course, being the friend that I am, I decided to grab them some. I was distracted by that weird girl, but I didn't give it another thought. All of a sudden, I heard a whisper, "Hi Sarah." I spun around startled and saw her.  
  
I looked at her, and then at the counter and then back at her. I decided, what the heck...might as well talk to her...see what this is all about. I took a seat with her at the booth and said "How are ya?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to startle you back there. It's just that...you seemed so familiar." The girl said to me. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Oh don't worry about it...it happens all the time. How come you thought I looked familiar by the way? I don't recognize you."  
  
"No one recognizes me anymore. It's just that...you're the only one who would recognize me right now, that's all. If you'll excuse me..." The girl with the ghostly eyes got up and left. I turned around to see which way she had gone, but she had disappeared.  
  
~*Back at the Station*~  
  
"Danny, you will never believe what happened to me at the coffee shop." I told my partner, Danny as I gave him his cup of coffee. "Yeah, well, you'll never believe what's been happening here. We just got a call from some guy saying that he was holding this 16 year old girl named Jessica Webstier. He said he wouldn't let her go until he received $3 million dollars." "$3 million dollars?! Where does he think he'll get that kind of money?"  
  
"Jessica's parents bought stock from General Electric, Crest, and Microsoft when they were all brand new. Let's just say...they can afford it."  
  
"There's no way this guy can think he's going to get away with this! Where does he want the money dropped off?" "He told us we should drop it off behind the "Moonlight" nightclub. He said whoever brings it better come alone or else." "Yeah well he's got another thing coming." I picked up my leather jacket and ran out the door.  
  
~*3 Hours Later*~  
  
I had decided to go home. It was getting too cold out. I was laying down on my bed when all of a sudden, I...saw things.  
  
I groaned and yelled in pain, as images appeared in my head. They hurt...they hurt so...bad...I could barely handle the pain. All of a sudden, my eye color changed. You know how in those old movies the kid's eyes became a werewolves? You know the look? That's how it looked and believe me, it felt a whole lot worse. My eyes changed in a matter of seconds, but it felt like a lifetime.  
  
I grasped my stomach in pain, holding onto it for dear life. The pictures were coming in faster and the sounds were clearer as my eyes glowed more and more.  
  
"No!!! Let...me...go!!!" "Let her go NOW!!!" "Please...help me!!!" "Put the gun down now or I WILL SHOOT!!!" *BANG* I could see her...and I could see two people I didn't know. I saw the moon, and then a big flash of light blinded me and I shut my eyes.  
  
I screehed as I felt something pound my stomach. An unnatural force was pounding on me, and I couldn't fight it. After it was over, I screamed and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. All of a sudden, I screamed "Sarah!" and tried putting the pieces together. There was no need, though. I knew where she was because I could see through her eyes, and that's all I needed.  
  
~*Sarah*~  
  
I ran down the alley with my gun ready and rearing to go. I could hear someone yelling and I knocked on the door. A guy opened it up and I kicked it down and ran in with my gun facing him. "Don't move!! Don't..move..." All of a sudden, the world went black.  
  
~*Kelly*~  
  
I followed the steps she had just taken and all of a sudden, I stopped. I couldn't see. It was completely black. I knew where to go, but become very scared not knowing what was going on. I ran through the open entrance and hid in the back. I saw in the middle of the room her and another girl tied up and I saw two men towering over them. I snuck up to one of the men, grabbed his gun and yelled, "FREEZE! Don't move...Don't even breathe..."  
  
One of the guys put his hands up and the other one goes, "Well, well, well...it seems as if we have a little follower." He looked at her and said, "I told you to come alone." "I DID!!" she screamed. "I have NO IDEA who this girl is!" "Silence!" he commanded quickly. "Where do you come from?" he asked me.  
  
"I don't come from anywhere. I'm a...I'm a wandering soul..." I said as I started to cry. All four of them looked at me with disbelief and she asked me, "What do you mean, a wandering soul?"  
  
"I...I see you...I see you in my dreams...I see you when I'm awake...and it's because you possess the Witchblade. The witchblade is the only thing that will send me to where I rightfully belong. Please...help me."  
  
I took my gun and shot it at the two men. I wounded them...I needed them to be out of my way. I ran over to her, and said in a whisper, "Please...help me. You're my only hope."  
  
~*Sarah*~  
  
This girl looked like she was 16. I couldn't...I didn't have the heart. I started to cry miserably and shook my head no. "No...no...no...I can't...I can't do this to you..." I said as I started to shake. She took my hand that holds the Witchblade and pressed it up against her heart. "Please...I don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
I felt the witchblade as the sword went through her little body. She crumpled to the ground like a rag doll, and I took the sword to cut the rope. I bent down over her and held her in my arms. She was smiling, and there was color in her cheeks. "Thank you...thank you. You're my...you're my angel." She said as her eyes began to change color. They were so bright, and now they were so dull. Her eyes were dead, and so was she. I rocked her in my arms as I cried. I just hoped she was happy. 


End file.
